1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the automated provision of content to content consumers in a networked environment in a modified form from content broadcast by broadcasters, and more particularly to control over insertion of alternative content segments into a sequence of content segments, for example, insertion of alternative advertisements into Webcasts or other delivery of content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcasters such as radio stations and networks or television stations and networks broadcast programming including media content which is the subject of programming. Broadcasters' delivery of media content is often via radio or television broadcasts. While content providers may employ repeaters and the like, broadcasts are typically limited in range to a geographic region.
Programming often includes advertisements interspersed with the subject matter of the programming or media content. The advertisements may occur in segments sometimes referred to as “ad breaks.” Broadcasters typically sell advertising time to generate revenue to fund operation, as well as generate profits, where the broadcaster is a commercial entity rather than a nonprofit entity. Given that most broadcasts are local in nature or extent, broadcasters often carry advertisements and other material which is of a somewhat local or parochial interest. For example, a local chain may place advertisements with a local broadcaster since the audience targeted by the local chain is also often local and local advertising tends to be less expensive than regional or national advertising.
Often, broadcasters provide an alternative source of the programming, for example, providing a Webcast or even a podcast of the programming. The audience for the alternative source of programming may be significantly different from the audience for the broadcast. For example, the audience for the alternative source of programming may be more geographically diverse, or may be more comfortable with technologies such as streaming of content to desktop computers or even Smartphone devices. As such, the advertisements interspersed in a broadcast may not be particularly well suited, applicable or of interest to the audience of the alternative source of programming.
Broadcasters are increasingly using content delivery networks (CDNs) to cache content throughout a network. CDNs are typically a system of computers, often configured as servers, and may be geographically dispersed with respect to one another. CDNs are typically operated by third party entities. CDNs may improve access, for example allowing lowest cost routing and reducing latency. CDNs may also provide a measure of redundancy.
Broadcasters may receive media content from one or more content providers. For example, many radio broadcasters receive programming via a satellite feed of media content from a content provider. The satellite feed of programming may include advertisements or advertisement segments placed in the feed by the content provider.
Many broadcasters use automation systems and/or injection systems. Automation systems may detect markers in the programming, which indicate advertising segments and non-advertising portions of segments of the programming. Injection systems which may insert alternative content into a stream of the broadcast. Such alternative content is typically provided in the form of advertisements, hence the system may be referred to as an advertisement or “ad” injection system. The automation system may be communicatively coupled to trigger the injection system to insert advertisements in advertising segments of a streaming delivery of the programming, for example via the Worldwide Web portion of the Internet. These inserted advertisements typically take the place of advertisements, or other content, provided by the content provider.
New approaches that automate the various activities related to providing alternative transmission of programming, for example via streaming, are desirable.